Digimon Mystery Dungeon
by rjmiyaki
Summary: The Digidestined thinks of sailing away to find their friends in the Digital World, but after getting caught up in a storm, Kari finds herself stranded in some other world. The World of Pokemon. She finds out she's been turned into one herself! She's now journeying with her two new friends to help around at a Guild, and to find her friends. But, could the storm be of no accident?
1. Chapter 1

**_OLD A/U:_** This is only going to be a oneshot for now. This will go until a decision had been made. I'm deciding whether this should be a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon crossover with Digimon, or a different world in my Kingdom Hearts: DigiHearts series. The fate of this crossover will be decided by a poll on my page. The reason why Mystery Dungeon is, one, I just like the fact of someone turning into a Pokemon, and fighting without a trainer, and can talk, and two, I really don't have any recent knowledge of the 'real' Pokemon Animes, involving Ash and Pikachu. The last time I watched that type of anime was a couple years ago, and it was the Diamond and Pearl versions. I'll probably slowly go back into Pokemon, if I go back to watching the anime. Pokemon is best with video games, Digimon's best at animes, in my opinion. Not saying Pokemon doesn't have very good animes, but I like Digimon's better. And Pokemon's by Nintendo, a great video game developer. Namco Bandai just tries too hard with Digimon games. Seriously. Leave that type of stuff to Game Freak. Ask for help, Namco! That way the video games might do better...In the US at least. In Japan, they're flashin with Digimon Adventure: The Game, all around! SERIOUSLY! It makes me mad! I've been waiting for something like that for a while! Do us a favor Namco Bandai, and transfer it over to the 3DS, and have it release worldwide! Anyway. It's been a while from being separated with Pokemon(Except in Smash Bros.), so don't blame me if I get some things wrong. This will be based on the two episode only special Anime of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. REALLY would've liked it if it really did get a series of it's own. This will have elements from the video game, which the specials were inspired off of. Also, I might borrow somethings from Kingdom Hearts...a teeny bit. I also won't be caring about the generations of Pokemon a bit, so expect a few out of place Pokemon here and there.

**_NEW A/U:_** I came to the conclusion that Pokemon Mystery Dungeon will be scrapped...From Volume II of DigiHearts. I realized, while replaying Subspace Emissary(Like the 20th time), that Pokemon Mystery Dungeon wasn't really showing at all in the story. I decided on doing something else. Till then, this series continues.

Chapter 1: The World of Pokemon

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Pokemon(Two popular series to be together)**

Two totally different worlds are next to each other, during a full moon. Every time a full moon shows up each night, the two worlds are close to each other. The question is, how can the two worlds interact with each other? That is a question no one even knew existed. Nor knew about each other. The two worlds have each of their own alternative worlds. One world had a Digital World. The other has a peculiar type of alternative world. However, a group of kids, with their Digital Partners will find out about this new world. You could say, the Mons are coming together.

* * *

><p>In the Real World.<p>

8 Kids were working on a raft. Something they did build before, but this time, this won't be eaten by a giant whale.

"And you sure you want to do this, Tai?" One kid said.

"Of course, Matt." Tai said. "This might be our ticket of going back to the Digital World to see our friends."

"Uh, Tai. We came back with the train. How do you expect to return to the Digital World by raft?" One kid said.

"Cause, Sora, the last time we entered the Digital World, a giant wave in the sea, here at the camp spot, brought us all there. Well, except for my little sis, Kari." Tai said.

"To be honest, I wanted to see that for myself..." Kari said.

"It's not a fun ride, let's just say." One kid her size said.

"Tai, how can you be so sure this will work?" An older kid said.

"It has to, Joe." Tai said. "If we use our Digivices, then it'll sure to work."

"I calculate that it will be a most, success." A shorter kid said, no shorter than Kari.

"And what of the other probability?" One kid said.

"Don't get your data and dress in a bunch, Izzy and Mimi." Tai said.

"We're just worried about going out there." Matt said. "No Digimon will be there to help us if we get stranded at sea."

"We're gonna be fine." Tai said. "I have a compass. If we needed to, we can turn back here. It's not like we're sailing all the way to the United States."

"We better hope so." Matt said.

"What about our parents?" Mimi said. "Won't they get mad?"

"It'll be just one day." Tai said. "Then we can head on home."

After a while, the large raft, quite bigger than they first built it in the Digital World, was complete. "There! Done."

"Gotta say, it's much bigger than from what we built in the Digital World." The younger kid said.

"You said it, T.K." Matt said.

"Now help me push this into the water." Tai said. They got a grip on the back of the boat. "One, two, three!" They all pushed the raft into the water. "Alright. Now let's get sailing." They all got on, and the wind blew them all away. They had oars on the raft, so they can petal their way back.

"I hope this works!" Joe exclaimed. As they all were sailing away, the land behind them turned grey, and nothing moved. Nothing. Not even the water, and the wind blowing on the early autumn turning leaves.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

They saw a storm coming up to them, and fast.

"Tai, a storm's coming." Matt said.

"Maybe we should turn back." Kari said. Then something beeped in their pockets.

"Our Digivices." Tai said. "They're reacting to something. Maybe it's the way back to the Digital world!"

"But Tai. We already sailed enough already. I think this field trip will have to be put on a halt." Joe said.

"Not when we're this close." Tai said. "We're going in!" The sail was furled, and they went straight into the storm. It was violently making the waves move up and down.

"T-T-Tai! I don't think this is working!" Kari exclaimed.

"It will! It must!" Tai exclaimed. Then, they saw a spout up ahead.

"Tai! Spout ahead!" Joe exclaimed.

"Uh...Okay, maybe not this way." Tai said. "Quick! Pedal! Pedal us away!" Some of them were pedaling away from the spout. It was increasing, and increasing as it draws near them. The lightning was roaring, and striking. The eye of the storm was up ahead. They could tell it was night time, because the moon light was shining through it. It was a beautiful Full Moon, but it won't, because of the sudden storm they all been pulled into!

"Ahh! Tai! The Spout's coming closer!" Joe exclaimed.

"Quick! Hold onto something!" Tai exclaimed. All of them then tried the best they could to hang onto something. "Here it comes! Brace for impact!" The spout then hit them, and it was violently shaking the raft. Soon enough, the bonds holding it all together broke apart, and they were all sending hurdling into the skies, screaming.

"TAI! HELP ME!" Tai could hear his little sister yelling for help.

"Kari! NO!" They were all being shot up into the skies. As soon as they actually flew through the clouds, the storm passed. Diminished before somebody had a clue what happened. But the Digidestined were nowhere to be seen. Eventually, the scene drew grey, and everything stopped. The waves, the sea animals. Nothing was moving there.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of feet were moving down the stairs. Two creatures were walking down stairs from some sort of tent. One was a blue penguin type, the other was a red chimp type.<p>

"That was one big storm last night, huh?" The Chimp said.

"Sorta reminds me of something." The penguin said.

"That day you woke up on that beach? A few days ago I found you like that." The Chimp said. "We weren't part of the Guild back then, but now we are."

"Sooner or later, I'll find out who I was back then." The Penguin said.

"Yeah, but just relax, Piplup. We'll get there eventually." The chimp said.

"Hope so, Chimchar." Piplup said. As they walked down to the beach, the bubbles the near by hermits were blowing, were beautiful, since it was sunset. "Say, Chimchar, I noticed you had that rock on your neck. What is it?"

"This? Oh, I don't know, actually." Chimchar said. "But it's a Personal Treasure of mine. I thought holding this would inspire me to join the Guild, but, I was such a coward after Diglett popped up. But when you came, I found the courage again."

"So you did?"

"Yep."

"I guess it was a good thing I came after all. Being on Team Pokepals isn't so bad."

"Sure isn't." Then Piplup noticed something.

"...? Hey, look. Over there." Piplup said. "What's that?" He pointed off behind Chimchar, to some other creature collapsed. What looks like a tiny yellow rat creature, with red cheeks, rather long ears, one of them has three spikes on it, and a small black tail. The eartips, the collar showing, and tail are black and angular. "Is that, a Pokemon?"

"A Pichu?" Chimchar said. "Yipes! They're collapsed!"

'Was this how I was when I came here?' Piplup said. 'But, what am I saying? Another Pokemon shows up, and collapsed on the beach here? This seems strange.' They rushed over there.

"Never seen a girl Pichu around here." Chimchar said. "You can tell by the spikes on her left ear. And, she's a rare Pokemon! She's A Pikachu-colored Pichu!"

"I heard of those. Never thought they existed." Piplup said. "But, is she alright!?" Then, she was groaning.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Chimchar said. The Pichu opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by mysterious creatures.

"H...Huh? Who...Who are you?" She said.

"I'm Chimchar, and this is Piplup." Piplup was looking strange.

"Those are interesting names for Digimon." The Pichu said.

"Digi-what?" Chimchar said. "Digimon? No. Pokemon. We're Pokemon. Never seen one before?"

"No. I never knew about you." The Pichu said. "I just know about Digimon, with my brother, Tai."

"A Pichu who never seen a Pokemon?" Piplup said. Pichu blinked in confusion.

"Pichu?"

'She doesn't know that she's a Pichu?' Piplup thought. 'Wait, could she be...?'

"My name's not Pichu, or something. It's Kari." The Pichu said.

"Kari?"

"And I'm a human, not a Pokemon." Kari said.

"So, it is true." Piplup said. "I thought you were a human!"

"What? You mean like you?" Chimchar said.

"I'm not sure what you guys are saying..." Kari said.

"Just, look at yourself." Chimchar said.

"Okay, but I'm sure, I'm a-" Kari started, before seeing herself through a reflection of a bubble. "Huh?...AAH!" She checks the water, just in case the bubbles were playing tricks on her, and sure enough, she saw the body she was in. Her big, yellow and black ears twitched. "AAAAAH!"

"Poor girl. She must be so frightened."

"What's going on!? Why am I like this!? Why am I a Digimon!?" Kari yelled.

"There's that word again." Piplup said.

"Look, you must have been through a lot." Chimchar said. "Why don't you sit down, and relax."

"Relax!? How can I relax!? I'm small, yellow, and have a tail." Kari exclaimed. Then, electricity flowed from her, and shocked the two. Once she turned around, she saw what happened. "Oops! Did I do that!?"

"You may have..." Piplup said, dazed.

"I'm sorry!" Kari exclaimed. "I don't know what happened!"

"Well, Pichu don't really have any experience of holding in electricity." Chimchar said. "Usually they spark when they're happy, sad, startled."

"So, I can't be near someone." Kari said.

"No. It's not like that." Chimchar said. Then, they heard beeping. Piplup looked to see a small device in the water. He picked it up.

"What's this?" Piplup said.

"Huh? Hey. That's my Digivice." Kari said.

"Digivice? What's that?"

"Well, I'm a Digidestined." Kari said.

"A Digiwhat?" Chimchar said. "Digidestined? So, you were chosen for something?"

"Yep. To save the Digital World." Kari said.

"Digital World? We are getting nowhere we can understand." Chimchar said.

"It's where Digimon resides." Kari said. "But, I don't know if I'm even in the Digital World."

"Are you saying you're from another world?" Chimchar said.

"I guess." Kari said. "...So, you guys said you're Pokemon?"

"Yep."

"And I'm one?"

"Yep."

"But, I don't want to be a Pichu, or something. I want to be a normal human being. I want to be with my brother, Tai, and Gatomon."

"Gatomon? Is she a Digimon?" Chimchar said.

"Yeah. My partner." Kari said. "I do miss her."

"So, how'd you end up here?"

"My brother, Tai said we should make a raft to get to the Digital World again, with my other 6 friends, but we rode into a storm. That's all I can remember after that." Kari said, sitting down.

"I think I remember something like that, but, I don't know." Piplup said. Kari's Pichu ears then, rose.

"Hey, you said, you're a human too?" Kari said.

"Well, yeah. I am." Piplup said. "But I don't remember what happened."

"You have amnesia? Oh, well, I'm sorry." Kari said. "I hope you get your memory back."

"Thanks." Then, two other creatures, Kari don't have any knowledge of crept up from behind the two.

"Hey! Behind you!" Kari exclaimed. The two creatures attacked Piplup and Chimchar away from them. They dropped Chimchar's special treasure, and the Digivice.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" Piplup exclaimed.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." The creature said. They then picked up the personal treasure and Digivice.

"H-Hey! No! Give that back!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"We're from the Guild!" Piplup exclaimed.

"Really? If you had any experience, you would take us on, no prob." The bat type creature said.

"Hey! Give us back my Digivice!" Kari exclaimed.

"And what will a small fellow like you do?"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Too scared to take us on? Too bad for you! We'll be going." The two took off, into a cavern.

"Wait! Come back!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Why did those Pokemon take those stuff?" Kari said.

"A Koffing and a Zubat." Piplup said.

"I need to get back my Digivice." Kari said. She was taking off.

"H-Hey! Wait! You can't go in there alone!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"My Digivice was taken by those two." Kari said. "I have to get it back."

"Well, Team Pokepals can handle this." Chimchar said.

"Pokepals?"

"It's a name for our team." Piplup said. "We're a part of the Pokemon Guild, which they help Pokemon in need of help, such as rescuing, theft, all kinds of stuff."

"So, you'll help me?" Kari said.

"Help? We're asking you to stay behind." Chimchar said.

"Huh?"

"Listen, no offense, but being a Pichu can be a little rough." Chimchar said. "We're worried you'll get yourself hurt."

"Well, you don't know what I was doing in being Digidestined." Kari said. "There were evil Digimon trying to kill me all around. I think I can handle a few evil Pokemon trying to hurt me."

"Wow. You mean you roughed through all that?" Piplup said.

"Eventually we did defeat the evil Digimon." Kari said. "I can take care of myself. I promise."

"But, you said you had a partner." Chimchar said. "This is different. You're fighting all on your own."

"Frankly I sorta wished I could fight by myself sometimes." Kari said. "So that no one's risking their lives for me."

"But-"

"No buts. I can tell. That rock they took, it was special, wasn't it?" Kari said. "I saw your face. It was something valuable to your heart, right?"

"It means everything to me. It's my personal treasure." Chimchar said.

"Well, there we go." Kari said. "We'll go in, and get your treasure, while getting my Digivice."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Piplup said.

"Don't worry." Kari said. "I probably handled worse before."

"Then let's get going." Piplup said. They all then headed into the cavern.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beach Cave<span>_

They all went into the cave, and it was dark, and like a labyrinth in there.

"Whoa. This cave looks creepy." Kari said.

"Where did Koffing and Zubat go?" Piplup said.

"They've gotta be here somewhere." Chimchar said. They all went on into the cave. "Hopefully the Pokemon in here aren't all aggressive."

"Aggressive?" Kari said.

"Yeah, like-" Chimchar started, before Pokemon looking like Shells and Coral pops up.

"That!" Piplup finished.

"Uh, I don't think they like us going through here." Kari said. "What are they?"

"These Shellders and Corsolas seem mad!" Chimchar exclaimed.

Shellders are Pokemon who look like shells. Don't mistake them for good looking shells, thinking they have pearls in them, because they'll beat the pearls out of YOU!

Corsolas are Pokemon which look like the corals in the sea. Make them mad, and you'll have thorns you'll be feeling in places the next morning!

"Yikes! They're coming!" Chimchar exclaimed. The swarm of Pokemon began to attack them. "Alright! Enough of this! Ember!" He then shot out fire to damage them, but they took no damage. "Uh, okay. That didn't work."

"BubbleBeam!" Piplup shot out a line of bubbles out of his mouth, which hit the Pokemon. Though the move didn't have a effect either.

"Why aren't they hurt much!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Our moves aren't as effective on them!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Effective?" Kari said. 'So, something that's super effective will have an effect?...Wait. I can make electricity. Then, that means...' She runs up to the Pokemon.

"Kari! Wait! You'll get hurt!" Chimchar exclaimed.

'Please let this work.' Kari thought. She tried the best she can to make a speck of electricity come out of her Pichu body. 'Come on. Come on!' Sure enough, she was able to shock them all.

"Wow! Way to go, Kari!" Chimchar exclaimed. After the electricity died down, Kari was panting, from exhaustion.

"Ow...Did I shock myself?" Kari said.

"A Pichu needs lots of experience in order to be able to control their electricity." Chimchar said. "Until then, you could be shocking yourself a few times or so."

"Oh. Then I guess I need to really get used to this tiny body." Kari said.

"You'll get it, eventually." Piplup said. They then left the fainted Pokemon, to go on ahead to find Koffing and Zubat.

"So, are your friends Digidestined too?" Chimchar said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "There's my brother Tai, my best friend T.K., Matt, Mimi, Joe, Sora, and Izzy. Tai has Agumon as a partner, T.K. has Patamon, Matt has Gabumon, Mimi has Palmon, Joe has Gomamon, Sora has Biyomon, and Izzy had Tentomon."

"They do sound mysterious to us." Chimchar said. "Eh, the Digimon at least. Your friends sound nice."

"They are." Kari said. "If only I knew what happened to them."

"I'm sure they're fine." Piplup said.

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if I don't have Tai." Kari said.

'I hope we can do something to help.' Piplup thought.

"Hey guys! Look up ahead!" Chimchar exclaimed. There was an opening filled with light.

"Ohh. What's that?" Kari said.

"The end of the cave?" Piplup said.

"Let's see if those meanies are there!" Kari exclaimed. They nodded, and rushed on over into the deepest parts of the cave.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beach Cave Pit<span>_

As they walked in, they saw the pit of the Dungeon. Water was everywhere, and rocks were forming small mountain shapes. Sunlight was shining through some cracks of the ceiling, lighting the whole area up. Also there was a big opening ahead, all the way into the sea. They saw the two robbers ahead, and slowly walked up to them, as their backs were turned.

"Hey!" Chimchar exclaimed. They noticed them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the chicken team." Koffing said.

"And their little pet." Zubat said.

"I'm not their pet, and they're not chickens!" Kari exclaimed.

"Now give us back what you stole!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Hmph. This rock thing seems no value to us, so you can have it." Koffing said. "As for this beeping thing, Ho-Ho! It could catch one heck of a value!"

"That's mine! Give it back!" Kari exclaimed.

"And what will a little girl like you could possibly do to us?" Zubat said. "You're just a Pichu. Come back once you evolve into a Pikachu."

"At least she's brave, like us." Piplup said. "She was so brave, she followed us in here, and dealt with violent Pokemon!"

"Must be beginners luck." Koffing said. "Anyways, if you want your stuff back."

"Come and get it! Heh-Heh!" Zubat exclaimed.

"Kari! Stay behind us!" Chimchar exclaimed. The four charged at each other.

"BubbleBeam!" The attack made contact with Zubat. Koffing then tackled Piplup away.

"Fury Swipes!" Chimchar then kept on slashing them both with his fingers.

"Ugh...So you're a little tougher than you look." Zubat said.

"A lot tougher in fact!" Piplup exclaimed. "Try my Peck attack!" He kept on pecking the two of them.

"Ember!" Chimchar blew fire to Koffing and Zubat, and they were badly hurt.

"Okay then, how about this!" Koffing exclaimed. "You won't stand this stench!" Out of his pores, he blew Poison gas.

"Poison! Don't breathe it!" Chimchar exclaimed. Too late for them. They both inhaled the poison gas, and they were poisoned. They then got tackled down. Kari was seeing everything.

"S-Stop!" Kari exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" Zubat said. "You're just a weak little girl."

"I...I'm not! I'll show you!" Kari exclaimed. "I'll protect my new friends!"

"K-Kari! Wait!" Piplup exclaimed. Kari tried to hit them, but, Zubat flicked her away, like Myotismon flicked Gatomon away.

"I'll deal with the squirt." Zubat said. "You finish these two off."

"Oh no! Piplup! Chimchar!" Kari exclaimed. Zubat got in her way.

"Not so fast, squirt. Gotta get by me." Zubat said. Koffing continued to attack the poisoned duo, getting badly hurt.

"Stop it! Now! PLEASE!" Kari's body glowed yellow, and her red checks were flowing with electricity. The Digivice the villains still had was beeping. She yelled, as a bolt of lightning came from her, and shocked Zubat. He then laid on the ground, fainted.

"Kari! I think you're able to use Thunder Shock!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Thunder Shock?" Kari said.

"I guess seeing us getting hurt triggered the electricity you have in you." Chimchar said.

"Alright! Now who's a weak little girl!?" Kari exclaimed. "Thunder Shock!" Again, she sent out a bolt of electricity, this time at Koffing, damaging him, and paralyzing him temporarily. Kari sat on the ground, exhausted.

"Alright!" Piplup exclaimed. "BubbleBeam!"

"Ember!" The two attacks made contact at Koffing, and after the dust cloud died down, Koffing was fainted on the ground.

"You okay, Kari?" Piplup said.

"Ugh...I feel funny..." Kari said.

"You just used up a lot of your electricity." Chimchar said. "Just rest." He turned to the defeated two.

"Ugh...We got roughed up. Bad." Zubat said.

"What's more humiliating is, we got beaten by a little Pichu..." Koffing said.

"Goes to show, don't mess with anyone, big or small." Piplup said. The two got up.

"Bah! Here's your worthless items!" Zubat exclaimed, throwing Chimchar's personal treasure back, and the Digivice.

"Whoa-ho! Don't go thinking you've won. Your victory was a fluke!" Koffing exclaimed.

"Just you all remember that!" Zubat exclaimed. They both fled the scene.

"Yeah, see ya!" Piplup exclaimed.

"My Relic Fragment!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"And my Digivice!" Kari exclaimed. "I don't think I could have gotten this back if it weren't for you guys. I mean, Team Pokepals!"

"Aww! Thanks Kari!" Chimchar exclaimed. Kari giggled, and they all left the place.

* * *

><p>Back outside.<p>

"So, if I can ask, what's special to you about that rock you have?" Kari said.

"I call it my Relic Fragment." Chimchar said. "It's my one treasure. I always liked legends and lore stuff. I always get excited when I hear tales about the past. Wouldn't you feel the same way?"

"I guess." Kari said.

"I mean, to be truthful, I actually was interested about what you said about a Digital World, where creatures named Digimon were living in." Chimchar said. "I wanted to hear more, but Koffing and Zubat had to interrupt. Just thinking about it, makes me excited. Who knows? There could be all sorts of treasure, and historic discoveries. It's what I'm always dreaming of. And I know, this Relic Fragment looks like junk, but if you look closely, it has this strange pattern on it." It is true. A sort of pattern was printed onto the fragment. Nothing like this was ringing any bells to Kari. "There has to be some meaning to this. This Relic Fragment must be the key to Legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least from how I see this. That's why I joined Wigglytuff's Guild. To be apart of an exploration team. This fragment must fit in something, somewhere! I want to find out where that is. I want to solve this mystery, with my good friend Piplup anyway."

"Wow. That's some story." Kari said.

"Yeah. Sure is." Chimchar said. Kari then was thinking of something for a long time.

"What's wrong?" Piplup said.

"Hmm...Tell you what. As long as I'm here, looking for my friends, maybe I'll help you." Kari said.

"What? You mean join in the guild?" Chimchar said.

"Uh, no offense, but I'm not sure they would put you on Team Pokepals." Piplup said.

"Because I'm young?" Kari said.

"No! No! It's just...well..." Chimchar said.

"We don't want you to get hurt?" Piplup said.

"Excuse me? But who shocked those robbers, and gained the upper hand?" Kari said. "I can do this. So please. Let me be on the team."

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt." Piplup said. "After all, for all I know, I'm a young boy too."

"It's settled then!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Great! I'm so happy to-" Kari started.

"Hold on." Chimchar interrupted. "First we need to talk with Wigglytuff about this."

"You think he would put me on your team?" Kari said.

"Might." Piplup said.

"I'll take that chance." Kari said.

"Well, follow us." Chimchar said. The two lead Kari all the way up the cliffside, to where the guild was.

* * *

><p>The guild still had the tent, and had the torches on. Course, Torchic always light them up during dusk.<p>

"Say, what's this grate here?" Kari said.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" A voice exclaimed. Soon, a Pokemon popped out of the ground, scaring Kari onto the ground.

"Yikes! Diglett! It's only us!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry." Diglett said. "And who is this? A guest with a request?"

"Uh, no. A recruit." Piplup said.

"Her?" Diglett said. "A Pichu wants to join the Guild?"

"Well, you didn't see her, but she totally kicks butt!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"It's true." Piplup said. "She was able to help us with some, uh, robbers."

"Hmm...Well, it's Wigglytuff's decision." Diglettt said. He went back underground.

"Uh, sorry about that." Chimchar said.

"It's okay. I'm mostly used to it." Kari said. She got up, and they headed down the latter. Kari was in awe to how many Pokemon there was. "Wow! Look at all the Pokemon! Are they all Exploration teams?"

"As far as we know, yeah." Chimchar said.

"Ahem!" A voice cleared behind them. A bird Pokemon, with a head shaped as a music note. "Does this little Pichu have something to ask?"

"Uh...It's a bit of a long story." Kari said.

"She's kind of a human, like me." Piplup said.

"You mean that bizarre little incident that turned you, a human into a Pokemon?"

"Yeah, Chatot." Piplup said.

"I have nowhere to go, and, I was wondering, if I can be, you know, on, their team?" Kari said.

"Huh? I know they do seem awfully young, but, a Pichu on an exploration team?" Chatot said.

"Yeah. I know. I am awfully young, but, I'm a Digidestined." Kari said. "I really don't know about Pokemon. I mostly know more about Digimon."

"Digimon?" Chatot said.

"They're-"

"Before you say anything else, I'll bring you to the Guild master." Chatot said. "What you're saying is indeed interesting." He then turns and walks away.

"Uh, is this good, or bad?" Kari said.

"Hard to say." Chimchar said.

"Well? Chop, chop. No time to be wasting." Chatot said.

"Oh, uh, yes." Kari said. They headed down the second latter to the second floor.

"In here." Chatot said. He was at a red door, which opened. "Come now. Don't be scared."

"Er. Right. I'm not nervous." Kari said. She slowly enters the room, to the Guild master's room.

* * *

><p>In there, were a bunch of Pokemon, clearly waiting for her.<p>

"Come on. Don't be shy." Chimchar said. "Walk up to him." Kari then walked up to guildmaster, Wigglytuff.

"So, you are the Pokemon who also was a human." Wigglytuff said. Kari nodded.

"She must have guts to be on an exploration team." One Pokemon whispered.

"You also mentioned of this, Digimon. What are they?" Chatot said.

"Well, sir, they're Digital Monsters." Kari said. "They're creatures made of data. Kinda like you guys, but made of data, and live in a Digital World."

"So basically, you come from a world where instead of Pokemon, Digimon, or Digital Monsters live in your world." Chatot said.

"Well, I come from a Real World." Kari said. "The Digital World's a whole different world from the Real World."

"Well, it would seem you had a bit of experience with Digimon." Chatot said.

"A lot actually." Kari said. "I'm the Digidestined of Light."

"A Digidestined you say? What is that?" Chatot said.

"I've been chosen to protect the Digital World, along with my brother and 6 of my friends." Kari said. "We get our own Digimon partners, which we are able to make them Digivolve to beat the evil Digimon that were going to take over the world."

"Ah I see. You have saved your world from before." Chatot said.

"Yeah."

"Just one question though." Chimchar said. "What do you mean by Digivolve? Is it the same as evolving?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but when Digimon Digivolve, they grow to a higher level." Kari said.

"Which is the same as Evolving." Chatot said. "Pokemon does the same too."

"Yeah. Then once they use up their energy, they De-Digivolve back to normal." Kari said.

"Back to normal?" Piplup said. "You mean they never stay like that?"

"No. Why do you say that?" Kari said.

"When a Pokemon Evolves, they stay in that form." Chatot said.

"Really? Won't you miss being what you were?" Kari said.

"Some Pokemon are like that." Chatot said. "They want to stay the way they are. Their own memories of being in that form of evolution saddens them sometimes, as they can't be in that form anymore."

"Yeah. I can understand that." Kari said.

"But anyway. It is up to the Guildmaster's decision if you are on or not." Chatot said. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" Kari was hoping that she would be on the team. She really wants to help her new friends, and to interact with more and more Pokemon. As they were waiting an answer from Wigglytuff, he was snoring, but he had his eyes open.

"Uh, he's sleeping again, isn't he?" Piplup said.

"GUH! With his eyes open?" Kari said, a bit disturbed.

"...Ahem! Anyway, I heard the whole conversation." Wigglytuff said. "If you are truly this Digidestined who saved your world from destruction, then I'll be more than glad to sign you up."

"Of course." Kari said. "I even have proof." She took out the Digivice she had. "This thing's a Digivice. It goes to Digidestined, and can make my Digimon partner, Gatomon Digivolve."

"Then, it is settled then." Wigglytuff said. "Kari, on my behalf, I welcome you to the guild."

"Er...You know..." Kari started. "For now on...As long as I'm here, and I'm like this, call me Pichu."

"Uh, okay. Pichu." Piplup said. Kari, or Pichu smiled.

"So now, I shall register you on Team Pokepals as, Pichu." Wigglytuff said. Then some of the Pokemon in there were freaking out.

"Uh oh. That's right! I forgot!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Can we skip this part!?" Piplup exclaimed. Kari, or Pichu was wondering why they were freaking out.

"What?"

"All registered." Wigglytuff said.

"Wait! Hold on!" A Sunflower Pokemon exclaimed.

"YOOM-TAHH!" Wigglytuff sent out a shockwave, from a Hyper Voice move, which he usually does.

"THIS IS SOMETHING WE NEVER GET USED TO!" Another Pokemon yelled. After the shockwave died down, they all stood up again.

"So, that's it? I'm good?" Pichu said.

"Yep."

"Oh, thank you!" Pichu exclaimed. "I will try my best to help around!"

"And here is your official rescue badge." Chatot said, giving her a badge of the guild. Pichu nodded, and bowed, and left with all the other Pokemon. "Do we really trust in her?"

"I suspect we should." Wigglytuff said. "I have actually heard of Digidestined. Yes, they are rumored to have appear in our world in the time of need. Let us hope Kari, or how she wants to go by, Pichu succeed in solving our world's troubles, with her friends."

* * *

><p>Late at night.<p>

Pichu was still thinking of her brother Tai. She was laying on a bed, made of soft hay. She's laying like any other Pichu sleeps.

'Tai...Don't worry. I'll find you.' Pichu thought. 'With my new friends, I can find you, and the rest of the Digidestined. But, what if you guys are turned into Pokemon too? How can I find you all?' Pichu threw that thought out of her mind. 'No. I know I can find you. When I recognize you, I'll see you. I hope joining on Team Pokepals will help me find you all.' Pichu then looks at her reflection on the window, and visions her human form. Then, she finally falls asleep, unaware of something on her Digivice. It had a picture of a Blue Cog on it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kari= Pichu

Chapter 2: Sibling love

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Pokemon(Though wish, because I could make an official crossover game)**

In her dreams, Kari was dreaming of herself, in her human form. She imagines playing with her Digimon friends, thinking all of the Pokemon business was the dream. Her and Gatomon were running around, and playing tag. Though it's a little tough for Kari. After that, they both were sitting on the meadow, cloud watching, with Tai and Agumon. She was back at home. Birds were tweeting, flowers were blooming, and the sun was reflecting off of the lake nearby. One of the clouds look like the Digidestined gang, with their Digimon. But then, one of the clouds look like Kari's Pokemon form. Then another Pokemon appeared, and another. Soon, she woke up from a big loud voice.

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!"

'OW! What's that? My head's spinning.'

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? I SAID WAKE UP!"

'My ears' feels like they're about to fall off!'

"C'mon! Snap out of it! It's Loudred!" Before long, Kari opened her eyes, a little rough, since Loudred yelled so loud. She saw she was still in the nice soft, straw bed she slept in overnight. She also saw her two Pokemon friends, and she was still a Pokemon herself. "This is the 3rd time I had to yell at you to wake you up! Now, MOVE IT!" The ridiculously loud Pokemon left.

"Ugh...Why does Loudred keep yelling like that to us in the mornings?" Chimchar said, with swirls still in his eyes.

"What'd you say!?" Piplup exclaimed. "I can't hear you!"

'I'm still here.' Kari, or Pichu thought, with swirls in her eyes too. She shook her head, going back to normal. She looked outside, at the morning sunlight. 'I really thought I was home...with Gatomon...Tai. Where are you? I need you, big brother.'

"Well, another day." Chimchar said, getting up.

"Is, Kari, I mean, Pichu up?" Piplup said. They looked to see her looking outside.

"That's a yes." Chimchar said. "Hey, Ka- uh, Pichu!" She snapped out of it. "C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

"Again." Piplup said.

"Again?" Pichu said. "You guys always oversleep?"

"Like you didn't." Chimchar said.

"Good point." Pichu said.

"Now come on. Let's get our heads in gear." Chimchar said. They then left the room, to where every Pokemon in the guild was gathered.

"Don't worry. You'll fit in fast." Chimchar said.

"Uh, I hope I do." Pichu said.

"Ahem! Now that everyone has gathered, Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Please address the crew." Chatot said. Wigglytuff was standing there, but was still snoring.

"Uh...He's sleeping with his eyes open again, isn't he?" Pichu said, with anime sweat behind her head.

"Yup." Chimchar said, with Anime sweat behind his head too.

"Er, thank you sir! We do all value your...words of wisdom." Chatot quickly said. "Finally, let us not forget our morning cheer!" Pichu was quickly looking all around her. She didn't know what the cheer is.

Everyone: "ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!"

Pichu: "Uh...Don't Shirk Work!" She was trying to fit in the best she could.

"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!"

"Uh, Run Away and Pay!" '?'

"THREE! SMILES GOES FOR MILES!"

"Smiles go for miles!"

"Okay Pokemon! Get to work!" Chatot exclaimed. Everyone gave a hefty Hooray, and they left.

"Er, so, what should I do?" Pichu said.

"Well, first of all, we'll give you the basics of what we do around here." Chimchar said.

"Will you be able to tutor her?" Chatot said.

"We'll do it." Piplup said. They then climbed up the latter to the first floor.

* * *

><p>The lobby had the Pokemon looking at a big yellow bulletin board.<p>

"What are they looking at?" Pichu said.

"Those are job bulletins." Chimchar said. "Pokemon who has troubles come here to post job requests."

"There's been a lot of bad Pokemon lately." Piplup said.

"Yeah. It's because of the flow of Time getting messed up." Chimchar said.

"Flow of time?" Pichu said. "What's wrong with the time here?"

"I dunno." Chimchar said. "Some Pokemon say time's moving slowly, others say it's moving fast, and more say it stops completely."

"Why?" Pichu said.

"We don't exactly know for sure." Chimchar said.

"So, because of time getting messed up, more Pokemon get aggressive?" Pichu said.

"Yup."

"Wow. In the Digital World, Digimon attacks us, just cause." Pichu said.

"Well, they're wild right?" Chimchar said. "Anyway, lately, more and more jobs are being posted here, and more and more Mystery Dungeons are popping up."

"Mystery Dungeons?" Pichu said.

"The cave we were in yesterday was a Mystery Dungeon." Piplup said.

"For some reason, every time someone enters one, the layout changes, and different Pokemon appear in them as well." Chimchar said. "No one knows for sure what could lie in them at all times, because it's impossible to know! All we know is, Pokemon who enter them, and faint in them, they get kicked outside. They even think some Pokemon inside even takes all of their money, and half of their items."

"They're being big meanies like Koffing and Zubat." Pichu said.

"But if you think about it, they're fantastic places to explore, because you never know what could be in there." Chimchar said. "Who knows!? Maybe they could have all sorts of discoveries, like treasures and secret rooms!"

"You really like your treasures." Pichu said.

"Yup!"

"So, what job should we take?" Piplup said. Pichu cut in there to look.

"Oh. How about this one?" She got the request off, and took it to them.

_Hello! My name is Spoink!  
>An Outlaw has run off with my most prized possession.<br>My precious pearl!  
>That Pearl is life itself...to me!<br>I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head!  
>But I heard my pearl has been sighted!<br>It's said to be on a rocky bluff.  
>But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe.<br>I could never go somewhere so frightening!  
>Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl?<br>I beg for your help, exploration team members.  
>From Spoink<em>

"Sounds like how you would be going on when you had your Relic Fragment stolen yesterday." Pichu said.

"I wouldn't exactly sound like that." Chimchar said. "Besides, I could've went after them, either way. But, we have to go and fetch someone's item back. Aw! I want to go on a bigger adventure than that!"

"But it does sound suitable for her." Chatot flew over there. "It should be a good beginner's mission for Pichu here."

"But, I can do something better than that, no offense." Pichu said.

"Well, you can't bite off more than you can chew." Chatot said. "Anyway. Off with you!"

"Uh, Okay." Pichu said.

"First of all, we should get you something from town." Chimchar said.

"Like what?" Pichu said.

"The items we usually have gives us special boosts in defending, or can make us gain more experience to level up. That stuff." Chimchar said.

"Er, okay." Pichu said. 'Level Up?'

* * *

><p>As they all walked outside, Pichu got the first sunrise over the horizon in the world. It was indeed beautiful, and Pokemon that resembles seagulls, were flying over the beach. She saw the town. A bunch of Pokemon were wandering around there.<p>

"Woooow!"

"What? It's not the first time seeing this place." Chimchar said.

"I guess." Pichu said.

"Let's rush on over to Treasure Town." They started running, when Pichu tripped.

"You okay?" Piplup said.

"Ugh. It feels hard running in this body." Pichu said.

"That's because Pichu usually run quadrupled. On their hands and feet." Chimchar said.

"Ohh, like a mouse?" Pichu said, acknowledging her form. She indeed see that she was a rodent like Pokemon.

"Yeah." Pichu then got on her hands, like a rodent.

"This should be something to be getting used to." Pichu said. "...Race ya there!" She then took off, very fast, giggling. They had anime sweat behind their heads.

"Well, she definitely have the enthusiasm of a Pichu." Chimchar said.

"She's just a little girl. They're always playful." Piplup said.

* * *

><p><span><em>Treasure Town<em>

"Wow! This place is nifty!" Pichu exclaimed.

"There is a bunch of places around here." Chimchar said, trying to catch up to her. "Such as Duskull over there, with the bank, Electivire Link shop, but he seems to be out today."

"So, are you guys just giving me a tour?" Pichu said.

"Partly, and we want to get you something from Kecleon Market." Chimchar said. "It's over there." There were a pair of Pokemon, named Kecleon.

"Well, hey there, Team Pokepals." Kecleon 1 said. "Who's this Pichu? It's not often you see a girl Pichu around here."

"Or that she's Pikachu-colored." Kecleon 2 said.

"She's actually on our team." Piplup said. The Kecleon pair were confused.

"It's a long story." Chimchar said. "Anyway, we were thinking of getting something for her. Do you happen to have Power Bands today?"

"Actually we do." Kecleon 1 said. Chimchar then payed the pair, with Poke, the type currency used in town. He then got a pink one, since it was for a girl.

"There we go." Chimchar said. "The Power Band's like a scarf."

"I actually wore one before I was turned into this." Pichu said. "Thanks, Chimchar." She was able to tie it on her small neck, to how she usually wears a scarf. "There. Now all I need is a whistle, and I'm a spitting image of my human self."

"I thought of getting you a Power band, since you might need some power when fighting against violent Pokemon." Chimchar said.

"What do you mean?" Pichu said.

"That scarf boosts your attack power." Chimchar said. "Like my Power Band."

"Oh. I guess I do need a bit more power." Pichu said. "Thanks for thinking for me."

"Anyway. Let's head out." Chimchar said.

"Right." The trio then were sent out on their first mission together, as an official team.

* * *

><p>They were at the entrance to another Mystery Dungeon. There were rocks, and boulders everywhere. Moss were growing out of the damp place.<p>

"This should be the Bluff's entrance." Chimchar said.

"Where do you think could Spoink's pearl could be?" Pichu said.

"The thing about mystery dungeons is, they could have multiple floors in them." Chimchar said.

"Floors?" Pichu said. "Something like this have floors in them?"

"That's why they're a mystery. We just need to find the way down the dungeon." Chimchar said. "Spoink's note say it's in the B7F level."

"I heard this place is really dangerous." Piplup said. "Let's all be careful."

"Right." Pichu said. They all then entered the Mysterious Dungeon.

* * *

><p><em><span>Drenched Bluff B1F<span>_  
>(Note: I'll probably skip some floors, depending if it will get too repetitious. Something I do to speed progressing worlds in my DigiHearts story. Especially for those dungeons that have a ridiculous number of floors(Definite for 99 Floors. Yes, there's dungeons that have 99 floors...Not looking too forward for that in my game...))<p>

"Now where could that pathway down be?" Chimchar said.

"Maybe this way?" Pichu said, walking down a path.

"H-Hey! Wait! Don't go without us!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"WAAH! Not this way!" Pichu exclaimed, dashing back. A bunch of Pokemon were on her tail. "Why does this always happen?"

Shellos may look like a less disturbing slug, but don't get me wrong. They can slap you with the mud beneath our feet, and it hurts!

You better not tick him off. Anorith can charge at you with its pinchers, and can pinch you in uncomfortable places. Especially on your tail.

The Shellos that were attacking them, covered themselves in mud.

"Wow. They must love the mud." Pichu said.

"They used Mud Sport." Chimchar said. "Using electrical attacks are weak against them, as long as they're covered in mud."

"Oh boy..."

"BubbleBeam!" Piplup shot out at the Anoriths, while had almost no effect on the shellos.

"Ember!" Chimchar blew fire to the Anoriths too, but once again, it didn't have any effect on the Shellos. The Anoriths then used Harden, which strengthens their defense.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Thunder Shock!" Pichu then shocks all of the aggressive Pokemon to all her might. The Shellos may have Mud Sport on, but because of the last few attacks, taking a few damage from BubbleBeam, and Ember, they were easily defeated. It was Super Effective too. The Anoriths' attempt on defense didn't last, as the attack knocked them all out too.

"That Power Band really boosted your attack." Chimchar said.

"Wow. I didn't even noticed." Pichu said.

"Let's not keep Spoink waiting." Piplup said. "Let's get going." They continued off in the direction, until there was an incline in the road. They knew they were going in the right direction, and headed down.

* * *

><p><em><span>Drenched Bluff B4F<span>_

They kept on going through the dungeon.

"This seems a pretty small dungeon from the outside. How come there's this many floors in this place?" Pichu said.

"That's where the mystery part comes in." Chimchar said.

"You said it has to do with time going out of whack. Why's that?"

"We don't really know. All we can do now is help more and more Pokemon, as their problems comes to us." Then, they heard a rumbling.

"Was that a Pokemon?" Piplup said. The rumbling, was coming from Pichu.

"Oh. Uh. I guess I'm getting a bit hungry." Pichu said, a bit embarrassed.

"Good thing we keep extra food." Chimchar said. "Here, have this." He took out an apple from the Adventure pack he's carrying.

"Mmm! It's been so long since I had some food." Pichu said. She started gobbling down the apple, and was somewhat full. "That was good. I guess if you're exploring Mystery Dungeons, you better make sure you're full. My bad."

"Don't mention it." Chimchar said. "Let's keep on going." Then, more Pokemon showed up to them.

"I'm guessing they smelled the food." Pichu said.

"Must have." Piplup said. There were Pokemon that looked like plants, and had tentacles on its head.

Don't mistake this Pokemon for an ordinary plant. Lileep's tentacles can be fatal for you if they're used right.

The Lileeps attacked Pichu with their tentacles, making her cringe. Chimchar and Piplup counter attacked them.

"You okay, Pichu?" Piplup said.

"I...I suppose so." Pichu said, trying to get herself back together. "Guess I cringed there."

"Sometimes Lileeps do that." Chimchar said.

"Hey look at some of them." Piplup said. Some of the Lileeps that attacked Pichu with their tentacles, were stunned. They were paralyzed.

"Hey. That's right. Sometimes, attacking an electric Pokemon can make the attacker paralyzed!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Alright then! Now's my chance!" Pichu exclaimed. "Thunder Shock!" She was able to shock the other Lileeps fine, and they all fainted.

"Whoa! You're getting more and more powerful!" Piplup exclaimed.

"*Exhale* And I think I'm getting the hang of controlling my electricity." Pichu said.

"Wow. You must have Leveled up then." Chimchar said.

"Er, thanks, Chimchar." Pichu said. 'Even thought I still don't know what you mean by Level up.' The Anoriths attacking used scratch against Piplup.

"Oh no you don't!" Chimchar exclaimed. "Ember!" He blew fire against the Anoriths, and they got damaged. They were crawling back.

"BubbleBeam!" Piplup exclaimed. The attack finished the Anoriths, knocking the rest of them out.

"Whew. I'm still good to go." Pichu said.

"Glad to see." Chimchar said. "We're getting close to the bottom. Let's move on." They all did, and eventually found the way to proceed down.

* * *

><p><em><span>Drenched Bluff B6F<span>_

"Hey, I think we're almost there!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"I see the way down! Over there!" Pichu exclaimed. They then were dashing off over there.

"Okay! This mission wasn't bad after all!" Piplup exclaimed. But as soon as they entered the room to proceed to the B7F Level, they saw a bunch of Pokemon confronting them.

"Uh oh." Chimchar said.

"There's a bunch of Shellos, Anoriths, and Lileeps!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Um...We didn't have to face off against this many before." Chimchar said.

"BubbleBeam!" Piplup then blew his attack, shooting it everywhere, but they were mostly water Pokemon.

"Ember!" Chimchar then attempted to attack them all as well, but their Elemental attacks aren't working. "Okay, fine then. I guess I'll get my hands dirty. Fury Swipes!" Chimchar then used the attack on plenty of Anoriths. He dodges some of their scratch attacks, and continues attacking them.

"Try to defend against my Peck attack!" Piplup exclaimed. He pecks at the Lileeps. They tried to grab onto him, but Piplup keeps on moving as he continues to peck a handful of Lileeps.

"Okay then. It's all me! Thunder Shock!" Pichu sent out her Thunder Shock at the Shellos, and not even their Mud Sport protection can soften this shock. The handful she was dealing with, were already fainted. "Alright!" But, some Shellos attacked Chimchar with their Water Gun attack, and he was sent flying back. "Oh no!" 'That attack must have been Super Effective!' The Anoriths were attacking Piplup, surrounding him, and scratching him. "Piplup! Don't worry! I'm coming!" She was dashing to him, until she got tied up in tentacles.

"Ugh...Huh? Oh no!" Chimchar exclaimed, noticing Pichu. "The Lileeps are using their Wrap attack! They got Pichu in their grips!" He got hit with another Water Gun.

"Pichu! Don't worry!" Piplup exclaimed. "BubbleBeam!" He attacked the Lileep that was squeezing Pichu, but an Anorith got in the way. "I can't get through them!" Pichu then noticed the two of them, and tried to concentrate to release the stored electricity she had inside, but the constant squeezing breaks her concentration.

"Gah!...T-Thunder Shock!" Pichu tried to get herself free by shocking the Pokemon that was squeezing her, but, it still had their grip. Eventually she couldn't do it anymore, and was screaming in pain.

"Oh...Poor Pichu!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't help much..." Pichu tried to say. She was getting her conscious squeezed out of her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have joined the guild...Because of me, Chimchar and Piplup, they're in danger because they were going to save me...I messed up a lot...'

"Hey!" A voice yelled. "Do you mind leaving those guys alone!?"

"Who was that!?" Piplup exclaimed. They turned to see, another yellow rodent, like Pichu, but bigger was right in front of them.

"A Pikachu!?" Chimchar exclaimed.

Pikachus are evolved version of Pichu here. They already know how to control their electricity, thus their electrical attacks are more powerful than from a baby.

The Pikachu attacked the Lileep that was strangling Pichu. It lost its grip, and Pichu fell in Pikachu's arms.

"Are you okay?" The Pikachu said. Pichu was able to open her eyes to see her savior. "Don't worry. I'll take it from here." He was able to charge up his electricity inside of him. "Take this!" He was able to perform Thunder Shock, like Pichu, but it was much more powerful. Chimchar was able to get through the Shellos attacking him.

"Thanks." Chimchar said.

"No mention it." Pikachu said. He performed Thunder Shock again, and took care of some of the Anoriths surrounding Piplup, allowing him through to get to the others.

"Okay. Let's go!" Piplup exclaimed.

"I...I can help." Pichu said, getting up.

"No. You need to rest. I told you. I'll take over." Pikachu said.

"But..."

"You're starting to act like my little sister." Pichu gasped.

'L-Little Sister? Is he...Can he be...?'

"BubbleBeam!"

"Ember!"

"Take this!" BubbleBeam, Ember and Thunder Shock made contact with all of the Pokemon, all at once. All of the Pokemon that were attacking them, were knocked out.

"Alright!" Chimchar exclaimed. "Thank you for your help."

"No prob." Pikachu said. "I was just wandering around here, when I heard you guys battle. Though I have to say, this little girl is tough. I'll give her that."

"Uh...Are you...Can you...?" Pichu was saying.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Pikachu said.

"T...T...Tai?" Pichu said. "Is...that you?" He was surprised to hear that.

"Huh? Hey. How do you know my name?" Pikachu said. "Unless..." He totally realizes it now. "K...Kari?"

"Tai! It is you!" Kari exclaimed. He hugged her big brother.

"Kari! I can't believe it!" Tai exclaimed. "You're alright!" They were happy to be together again.

"Wow. I guess he's her big brother." Chimchar said.

"You're getting that now?" Piplup said.

"A-Are you okay!? Did those creatures hurt you!?" Tai exclaimed.

"I-I'm okay." Kari said, still a bit hurt. Then she was groaning.

"Here. I have an Oran Berry." Chimchar said, getting a blue berry out. "It'll heal you up."

"Thanks, um..." Tai started.

"Chimchar."

"And I'm Piplup."

"Tai Kamiya. I assume Kari introduced herself."

"She's very polite." Chimchar said. Tai fed Kari the Oran Berry.

"How do you feel?" Tai said.

"Much better! Thanks." She got up. "Did you find Matt and the others?"

"No. I couldn't find them." Tai said. "Do you know what happened to us, if you know?"

"We turned into Pokemon." Kari said.

"Pokemon?" Tai said. "What, is that another name for Digimon?"

"It's a long story, so I'll tell you." Chimchar said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Drenched Bluff B7F<span>_

They were walking down, as they told Tai everything.

"So, that's what happened." Tai said.

"Yeah. Though your sister's been working great at the guild." Chimchar said.

"And you said I was this, Pikachu?" Tai said.

"Yeah. I'm a Pichu." Kari said.

"So, you're like, a Rookie version of me?" Tai said.

"Probably." Kari said. "I'm still trying to learn all about Pokemon."

"Well, while we're here, I guess I'll do the same." Tai said. "Anyway, you guys are looking a pearl?"

"Yeah. Should be down here." Piplup said. As they reached the bottom of the Mystery Dungeon, there was a stray pearl sitting there.

"That should be it." Chimchar said. He went over there, and got it. "Got it!"

"This mission turned out to be a little tough after all." Piplup said.

"You're telling me." Tai said.

"Now, come on." Chimchar said. "Let's get out of here." They nodded, and they left the Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

><p>After a while, they all ended up back in town.<p>

"*Breathes* Been a while since I smelt fresh air!" Tai exclaimed.

"Anyway, we can get you signed up on our team too." Chimchar said. "We'll talk to Wigglytuff, and get you on Team Pokepals!"

"Okay. That would be great." Tai said.

* * *

><p>They all walked to the Guild.<p>

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Diglett!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Down the hatch, Chatot was waiting with Spoink.<p>

"Hmm? Oh! You're back." Chatot said. "Oh?"

"Chatot, guess what? I found my big brother!" Kari exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Tai said.

"So, I assume you're a human too."

"That's right. So, uh, my sis here says you can get me on their team?" Tai said.

"I will request Guildmaster Wigglytuff for it." Chatot said. "Right now, did you accomplish your mission?"

"We sure did." Kari said. "We never would have made it, without Tai."

"He did manage to pop in and help us at that moment." Piplup said.

"Th-Thank you!" Spoink exclaimed. "That pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was boinging and sprouting everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you all, that nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!" Spoink gave them 2000 Poke!

"Two-What!? 2000!? That's the reward we get!?" Tai exclaimed. "Incredible!"

"Of course! That's nothing compared to my pearl's value!" Spoink exclaimed. "Farewell!" Spoink took off, bouncing.

"A day in this world, and we're rich!" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, see, uh, the thing is..." Chimchar started.

"You've done a great job." Chatot said. "Now kindly hand the money over."

"Sure- Wait, what!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Uh, most of the money goes to Guildmaster Wigglytuff." Piplup said.

"We take 90% of the Poke the team receives." Chatot said. He takes the 90%.

"B-But wait! We only keep 200!?" Tai exclaimed, shocked with Kari.

"That's the guild rule." Chatot said. "You just have to accept it." Tai and Kari groaned, and fainted on the ground. "Now, if you want to be in the guild, come along now."

"Okay." Tai said. 'Cheep Guild...'

* * *

><p>In the Guildmaster room.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Wigglytuff." Kari said. "He's my Big Brother Tai."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wigglytuff." Tai said.

"And I suppose that you will want to join on Team Pokepals along with Pichu." Wigglytuff said.

"Pichu? You're calling yourself that?" Tai said. Kari giggled. "Well, of course. But...If Kari's gonna be named Pichu, then I'm going to call myself Pikachu for now on."

"Then it's settled then." Wigglytuff said.

"Great!" Pichu said. "Oh, wait."

"Processing." Wigglytuff said.

"You might want to duck." Pichu mumbled.

"Why?" Tai, or Pikachu said.

"All done." Wigglytuff said.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Pichu yelled.

"YOOM-TAHH!" Wigglytuff once again sent out his Hyper Voice.

"OH! NOW I SEE IT!" Pikachu yelled. Once the shockwave died down, they both stood up.

"I welcome you on Team Pokepals." Wigglytuff said.

"Ugh. Thank you sir." Pikachu said. "You won't regret it." The siblings left.

* * *

><p>After a while, a chime rang.<p>

"Everyone!" Chimecho, the Pokemon that handles the food of the guild, called out. "Tonight's supper's ready! Come to the mess hall."

Everyone: "YEAH!" Everyone clearly is excited every night that supper is ready. Even Pichu and Pikachu were cheering.

* * *

><p>Later, everyone was munching down on the food that was served to them. They were like very hungry Digimon, usually.<p>

"Aaaaand, I'm done! Excellent meal!" One Pokemon said.

"I'm stuffed, and sleepy..." Another said.

"I'm off to bed! Good night everybody!" Another called out.

* * *

><p>Late at night.<p>

Chimchar and Piplup were sleeping already, while the siblings were still awake.

"Gotta say, being in a bed really makes me miss home." Pikachu said.

"Well, sooner or later, we'll find a way to get back home." Pichu said.

"So far, the guild's looking great. Although it was unfair that they took most of our money. Guess we can't do anything about it."

"What really makes me happy that we helped Spoink. He thanked us."

"Yeah. Seeing a smiling face always makes me happy. *Yawn* Well. Night...Kari."

"Night...Tai." The two electric siblings fell asleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kari= Pichu  
>Tai= Pikachu<p>

Chapter 3: Friendly Foe

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Pokemon**

"UP AND AT'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred, er yelled. He then left.

"Ugh...I can see why Loudred keeps on doing that." Pichu said, dazed.

"What'd you say, Kari!?" Tai exclaimed, dazed. "I heard a bullhorn in my ear and it's ringing!"

"Ugh...Good morning guys." Chimchar said. They shook it off, and they made their was to where everyone was gathered for assembly again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Guild Sublevel 2<span>_

Everyone: "AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Pichu got the hang of the motto. Tai, or Pikachu had to get used to the motto too.

"All right Pokemon! Get to work!" Chatot exclaimed.

Everyone: "HOORAY!" They Pokemon took off.

"Okay. Let's head on over to see what job we'll do next." Chimchar said.

"Ah! Hold on a moment." Chatot said. "I have something to show you four. Come with me." They shrugged, and went with him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Guild Sublevel 1<span>_

Chatot lead them to a brick billboard.

"Wait." Piplup looked back and forth to the Job Bulletin Board. "Weren't we doing jobs there? What's the difference with this one."

"Take a closer look." Chatot said. They did, and saw what was on there.

"Hey. There's posters of Pokemon." Pichu said.

"Are they like, famous explorers or something?" Chimchar said.

"Who are these Pokemon?" Pikachu said.

"The Pokemon posted here, are Outlaws." Chatot said.

"Outlaws!?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Shady Pokemon wanted for crimes."

"They've committed crimes?" Pichu said.

"Correct. So there are bounties on their heads. In other words, catch one, and get a cash reward. There's so many aggressive Pokemon these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem."

"Wait. You want us to catch these guys?" Piplup said.

"No way! What if they're really dangerous!?" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Heee-Hee! Just Kidding!" Chatot said. "These Pokemon couldn't really be that bad. Although, there are bad Pokemon who are Crime Wave bad. But there are Pokemon who are merely petty thieves. So you've got evil to naughty...and everything in between. So I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching superbad Pokemon...Hee-Heeeee!"

'Wow. He's is tough, but he does have a peppy attitude." Pikachu thought.

"So look over these posters, then pick a Pokemon that looks weak enough for you to bring justice!"

"You said some are weak, but they are still bad Pokemon, aren't they?" Pichu said. "Not sure if I can put myself to actually hurt them."

"But, er, Pichu. If we don't catch them, they'll cause more and more trouble." Pikachu said.

"It's just me." Pichu said. "I always think there could be some good inside of them."

"Well, maybe they don't, and you have to remember that." Chimchar said.

"Well...Okay." Pichu said.

"It's all part of your training. You'll work through it, I'm sure!" Chatot said.

"Training?" Pikachu said.

"We're just apprentices in the guild." Chimchar said. "We're not exactly veterans yet. We still need to earn up to being a full-ledged member."

"Yup." Chatot said. "Anyway, I suppose you should be prepared in case you need to face a tough opponent."

"We'll go in Treasure Town and get something." Pichu said. "You might need something to power you up, Tai."

"Yeah. I guess so. You got that Power Band." Pikachu said.

"Well, let's get you something in town." Chimchar said.

"Alright." They then headed off into town.

* * *

><p><em><span>Treasure Town<span>_

The Pokemon around town was doing their business, as usual.

"There's a lot of Pokemon around here." Pikachu said.

"It's always been like that." Pichu said. They walked to Kecleon's.

"Why hello there, Pokepals. Back again, I see." Kecleon said.

"We need to get something for my brother, Tai." Pichu said.

"Perhaps, one of those, Defense Scarfs?" Chimchar said.

"Sure thing." Kecleon said. He went back, and got out a orange scarf for Pikachu.

"Awesome!" Pikachu exclaimed. Chimchar payed the Kecleon brothers, and Pikachu put the scarf on. "Great. This should help me. Besides, this color looks good on me."

"Misters Kecleon!" A voice called out. Two young Pokemon came to the store.

"Ah! Marill! Azurill!" Kecleon said. "How may we help you today?"

"May I have an apple?" Marill said.

"Of course!" Kecleon said. They payed, and they have the apple.

"Thank you." Marill said.

"No, No, thank you." Kecleon said. The two left.

"Who were those cute Pokemon?" Pichu said.

"Those wonderful Children are brothers." Kecleon said. "Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick. So those youngsters come and do all the shopping for her. It's quite remarkable. Though they are very young, they've stepped up, and taken charge."

"Aww. How sweet of them." Pichu said.

"I hope their mother gets better." Pikachu said.

"Misters Kecleon!" Marill exclaimed, rushing over there, with Azurill.

"Oh? What is it you two?" Kecleon said.

"There was an extra apple!" Azurill said.

"We didn't pay for this many." Marill said.

"Oh, yes. That my young friends, is a gift from me and my brother. Please share among yourselves and enjoy!"

"Really!?" Marill said.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!" Azurill exclaimed.

"Oh, not to worry my young friends. Do take care on your way home." The brothers were taking off again, until Azurill tripped, and fell. He dropped an apple.

"Whoops!" Pichu picked up the apple, and walked over to Azurill. "Are you okay? Up we go." She grabbed Azurill hand, but then, something flashed in Kari's mind. 'Oh! What's going...?'

_H-H-HELP!_

The vision ended. All was sound.

'Wh-What was that!? Azurill? Did, he call for help?'

"? What's wrong?" Azurill said. "You froze there."

"Huh?" Pichu shook her head. "Oh, uh..."

"Hey Azurill! Hurry home!" Marill exclaimed.

"Yup! I'm coming!" Azurill exclaimed. "Wait up!"

"Uh, here you go." Pichu said. She gave Azurill the apple back.

"I'm so sorry to have troubled you." Azurill said.

"Uh, don't worry. You didn't. I can always help." Azurill headed to his big brother.

"Are you alright?" Marill said.

"Yup!"

"We've done our shopping. Now we've gotta look for the item we lost!"

"Yup! I'm coming!" They left.

"Ha! Those little guys kinda remind me of mini Matt and T.K.." Pikachu said. Then, he noticed Pichu. "Huh? Pichu? Something wrong?"

"Did, you guys hear someone shout for help?" Pichu said.

"? No. I didn't hear anything." Pikachu said. "You guys?" The rest of them said no.

"You probably imagined it." Chimchar said.

"No, I think I didn't imagine it." Pichu said. 'I definitely heard it! Azurill...'

_H-H-HELP!_

'That was Azurill calling for help. But, from what?'

"You daydreaming?" Piplup said. Pichu shook her head. "Let's get going."

"Uh...Okay." Pichu said. They then started taking off, crossing the bridge to the other side of town, but after that, they saw the brothers again, with another Pokemon.

"Hm? What's going on over there?" Pikachu said.

Azurill: "Yaaay!"

"Thank you!" Marill exclaimed.

"Please! It's nothing." The Pokemon said.

"What's going on over here?" Chimchar said.

"Oh! Hi!" Azurill exclaimed.

"Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us." Marill said. "We've been looking all over...But we haven't found it yet! Then Mr. Drowzee came along...and he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it. We're so happy about this!"

"That's great!" Pikachu said.

"Thank you, Mr. Drowzee!" Azurill thanked.

"Oh please. I'd have a cold heart to ignore kids in need." Drowzee said. "I can't turn a blind eye. Let us be on our way to begin our search."

Brothers: "Yup!"

"Take care of them, just in case it gets dangerous." Pikachu said.

"I already told you. It'd be cold for me to allow children to get hurt." They then were on their way, until Drowzee accidentally bumped onto Pichu and Piplup. "Whoops! Pardon me!"

"Uh, it's okay." Pichu said. He was taking off.

"That Drowzee's a nice Pokemon." Pikachu said.

"He must be." Piplup said. Then, something flashed up in his mind. 'Huh!? What!?...Not again..."

_"If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!"_

_"H-H-HELP!"_

The vision ended.

'Wh-What was that!?' Piplup thought.

'Drowzee and Azurill?' Pichu thought. She had the same vision too.

"I hope they find their item soon." Chimchar said.

"Guys! There's something we have to tell you!" Piplup and Pichu exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"What is it?" Chimchar said.

"Well, I keep on having this dizzy spell, or something." Pichu said.

"Really? I had it too." Piplup said.

"A dizzy spell?" Pikachu said.

"Yeah. It's been going on for a while." Piplup said. "Remember when we were finding that Gabite Scale? I had that same feeling too."

"Really?" Chimchar said.

"It's like a vision." Pichu said.

"Well, what'd you see?" Chimchar said.

"Drowzee was threatening Azurill." Piplup said.

"Him!?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I think we need to go after them." Pichu said.

"You can't be serious." He folded his arms. "Well, what you're saying does sound like an emergency, but..."

"Well, it's not that we don't trust what you're saying, but, we can't believe it. Drowzee looked like a nice Pokemon, didn't he?"

"I guess." Pichu said. "...I dunno...Maybe I did imagine it."

'No. You don't understand. When Chimchar grabbed my hand, when I was about to fall, I had that vision.' Piplup thought. 'It showed me Chimchar was going to walk on a bridge that collapses. So, Drowzee might be threatening Azurill for real.'

"You guys are probably tired." Chimchar said. "Maybe it caused you guys to have a bad daydream."

"Guess so." Pichu said.

'Maybe it is a bad daydream. Come to think of it, Drowzee did look like a nice guy.' Piplup thought.

"Anyway, we're only apprentices. We can't just go rushing off on our own." Chimchar said. "Sure, it's worrying, but we have to focus on guild work, for now on."

"We should go back." Pikachu said.

"Uh, okay." Pichu said. They then made their way to the guild. "Say, Piplup. Do you think it was a daydream?"

"I guess so." Piplup said. "Maybe it was getting waken up roughly by Loudred."

"Yeah. Probably." Pichu said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Guild Sublevel 1<span>_

They came back to the Outlaw Notice Board.

"I reckon you are the new recruits." A Pokemon said, coming up to them. "My name's Bidoof, and I was asked to be your mentor here."

"Chatot thought of it?" Pikachu said.

"Yup-Yup!"

"Well, alright then." Pichu said. "Now, which one should we do?"

"Hey. As your mentor, how about allowing me to choose for you." Bidoof said.

"Please don't pick any scary ones." Chimchar said.

"Like we hadn't seen scarier." Pikachu mumbled.

"UPDATE IN PROGRESS! STAND CLEAR!" A voice exclaimed.

"Update?" Pichu said. Then, the ground was rumbling.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Pikachu exclaimed. Then, the board flipped to its other side.

"Yikes! What was that!?" Chimchar exclaimed.

"The Outlaw Notice board and Job Bulletin Board are set up on revolving panels. A Pokemon named Dugtrio swaps the old jobs with new ones."

"Dugtrio?" Pikachu said.

"Updating the data is Dugtrio's duty. He tunnels his way to our guild, then he flips the panel and updates the data. This duty doesn't get noticed much, but it's very important! Yup-Yup! That's why Dugtrio has such great pride in the duty he does!"

"That so?" Pikachu said.

"UPDATE COMPLETE! STAND CLEAR!" Dugtrio exclaimed on the other side.

"Alright. Guess Dugtrio's done." Chimchar said. The Panel flipped over again, showing new outlaws.

"Let's see what sucker's gonna get beat up." Pikachu said. Then, he noticed his little sister shaking. "? Kar- Uh, Pichu? Anything wrong?"

"It's not cold in here." Bidoof said.

"L-L-Look!" Pichu exclaimed. "On the upper left!" She pointed to a wanted poster, and they saw Drowzee. They were shocked, except Bidoof.

"DROWZEE!? He's a Criminal!?" Pikachu exclaimed. "You guys were telling the truth!"

"Marill and his brother! They could be in trouble!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"There's no time! We need to get to them!" Piplup exclaimed. They nodded, and all left.

"What are you all talking about!? I'm not gettin this one bit!" Bidoof exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>Outside, Marill was without his brother.<p>

"Marill!" Pichu exclaimed, with them running over there. "Wh-Where's your brother!? Where's Azurill and Drowzee!?"

"After we all left, we went looking for our lost item together." Marill said. "But I wounded up all alone when Mr. Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill. I called and called! But then never came back..."

"Which way did they go?" Chimchar said.

"Th-This way." Marill then took the lead to where the criminal went with his brother.

* * *

><p>They were at a rocky, mountainous entrance to another Mystery Dungeon.<p>

"Drowzee and Azurill went off in this direction?" Pikachu said.

"Yes..."

"Pichu, Piplup. The Drowzee and Azurill you saw in your vision, you saw them go into a mountainous place like this, right?" Chimchar said. They nodded.

"They must be up ahead." Pikachu said.

"Let's get going." Pichu said. They went ahead, without Marill.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mt. Bristle F1<em>

The team rushed into the Mystery Dungeon, to find Azurill, and bring him home safe.

"They might have went all the way to the peak." Chimchar said.

"It was a dead end." Pichu said.

"We need to hurry up." Pikachu said. "I just can't believe you guys were right." Pokemon then ambushed them. "We don't have time for you!"

_Geodudes do seem like rocks with fists, but they're really strong rocks with fists! You'd better watch out for his attacks._

_Doduos are Pokemon that have two heads. Once you hurt them enough, they'll become terrified, and flee, and recover, before coming back to beat you up again._

"Thunder Shock!" Pichu attacked the Geodudes, but it had little effect.

"Electric attacks don't work well on them." Chimchar said.

"But this will! BubbleBeam!" Piplup shot out his attack at the Geodudes, and they got hurt by the Super Effective attack. They then got hit by their Tackles.

"Ow! Hurts like my Soccer games with other teams." Pikachu exclaimed.

"Fury Swipes!" Chimchar then attacked the impending Geodudes, and they were finished off.

"Okay. One more time." Pichu said. "Thunder Shock!" She hit the rest of the Doduos, and some of them fainted. The rest of them became terrified, and ran away. "Oh. I kinda feel bad for those Doduos."

"Well, it's their fault." Pikachu said. "They attacked us first."

"Let's keep moving." Chimchar said. They all started to dash off to find where they went.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mt. Bristle F3<span>_

They still were running and running. Run. Run to find where Drowzee and Azurill went. They have to get to them before it's too late. They got sidetracked by Pokemon then.

"Can't these guys learn to take a break?" Pikachu said.

_Nidorina usually are caring mothers, but of course, they too are aggressive. Hard to say whether they're aggressive because of the whole time thing, or if they're taking care of any intruders that would be hazardous to their children. They're also related to Nidorinos._

"Oh, then I meant to say, girls." Pikachu awkwardly corrected. "Eh, no offense." Then he got struck by Scratch.

"Hey! Don't hurt my brother!" Pichu exclaimed. "Thunder Shock!" She attacked the Nidorinas back, and they were electrocuted.

"I think they're more angry at your brother more." Chimchar said.

"I said no offense!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Sheesh!"

"I don't think that cuts it enough." Piplup said. He then pecked at the Nidorinas.

"I'll try again! Thunder Shock!" Pichu then hit many of the Nidorinas, and some of them fainted.

"Never mind them! Just keep on running!" Chimchar exclaimed. "We've got to hurry!" They then all were dashing off to the peak of the mountain, ignoring every Pokemon that was going to attack them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mt. Bristle F6<span>_

They all stopped on Floor 6 for a breather.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Pichu said.

"From the looks of it, a lot farther." Chimchar said.

"Just, great." Pikachu said.

"We've gotta keep going." Pichu said. Just as she started taking off again, she got attacked by a Low Kick, and she fell.

"Oh great! Machops!" Chimchar exclaimed.

_You have to be careful with these guys. Machops are good fighters, and can really hurt you with their big Physical Attacks._

"BubbleBeam!" Piplup attempted to hit the Machops attacking Pichu. They drew back, as he tried to hit them.

"Fury Swipes!" Chimchar then resorted to a Physical Attack himself, but then got tackled away.

"Thunder Shock!" Pikachu then tried to hit them with his Thunder Shock. One of them eventually fainted.

"We just keep on attacking them, but they're barely going down." Pichu said.

"Alright! Try this on for size! Quick Attack!" Pikachu attacked quickly at the Machops.

"Okay. Let's try this!" Piplup exclaimed. "Try my Pecks!" He kept on pecking them, but something seemed different. It was a lot faster, and powerful.

"Piplup! I think that's Fury Attack!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Fury Attack?"

"Probably Peck upgraded to be Fury Attack."

"Alright! Fury Attack!" The attack proved most useful to take the Machops out.

"Way to go Piplup!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Congrats! Now let's get moving!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Right." They all then were hurrying it up, to the peak. They don't have much time left.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mt. Bristle F9<span>_

They kept on going and going. Their feet were killing them, and their stomachs were growling, but they didn't care for that. They would never forgive themselves if Drowzee hurts Azurill.

"Almost there! We need to keep on going!" Chimchar exclaimed. Then, more Pokemon appeared in front of them.

"Not now!" Pikachu exclaimed.

_Spinaraks pretty much can endanger you if you're not careful with them. They'll try to slow you down, and Poison you! These guys pretty much are good at catching their prey._

The Spinaraks then were crawling all over the place.

"Eugh! I hate bugs." Pikachu said. "No offense with Tentomon."

"Ember!" Chimchar sent out a wave of fire.

"BubbleBeam!" Piplup was able to fire at them too. There were still more around them.

"They're still crowding us!" Pikachu exclaimed. One of the Spinaraks used String Shot, and it hit Pichu. She was tied up in a web. "Yah! You okay, Pichu!?"

"EW! Get me out of this!" Pichu exclaimed. Pikachu tried to get over there, but more Spinaraks got in his way. Then, the Spinaraks starting shooting Poison Shots at Pichu. She kept on dodging, but she was too slow. She got his by one, as soon as Pikachu got over there.

"Oh no!" He then turned to the swarm. "Thunder Shock!" The Spinaraks he attacked fainted. "Pichu!? Are you okay!? Speak to me! Kari!" She was groaning.

"She got hit by poison!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Poison!? Well, fix her!"

"Watch out!" Piplup exclaimed. More Spinaraks was going to attack them with their Poison Shots. They were freaking out.

'No. Not when we're this close! Azurill...' Then, one of the Spinaraks was attacked from behind, and all of them stopped their attack. All of the Pokemon looked, and they saw a sorta fox type Pokemon standing there.

"An Eevee?" Chimchar said.

_Eevees are little fox like Pokemon. They're pretty cute like Pichu. When they evolve, they could evolve into one of 8 forms. Pretty unique Pokemon when it comes to evolving. Usually you'd see them in the forest or something, or in towns, such as Treasure Town._

"But, how come an Eevee's here?" Chimchar finished.

"Hey Matt! Look! These guys are under attack!" The Eevee exclaimed.

'Matt?' Pikachu thought. Then, another Pokemon came walking there.

"A Poochyena."

"Pooch-whata?" Pikachu said.

_Poochyena. Now these guys are really good at hunting. Wait until they evolve into Mightyenas. They'll bite anything that moves!_

"*Snickering*" Pikachu was holding a laugh. 'Is that supposed to be Matt? I'm glad we found him and T.K., if that's him, but come on! He has to turn into that!? He looks like what we'd own as a pet! Well, without those fangs.'

"You guys need help?"

"Uh, sure." Piplup said. They all then attacked the Spinaraks, and Pikachu and Eevee were back to back.

"T.K., is that you?" Pikachu said.

"Huh? How'd you know my name?" Eevee said.

"It's me. Tai."

"Tai? That's you?" They were about to be attacked again, but what supposed to be Matt, attacked back.

"And is that supposed to be Matt?" Pikachu said, with a chuckle.

"How does he-"

"Matt! It's Tai!" Eevee, or T.K. exclaimed.

"Tai? Well it's about time."

"Yeah. By the way, why do you look like Man's Best Pooch?" He continued to laugh.

"Knock it off, Tai." Matt mumbled. Then, Tai got attacked from behind, and was groaning.

"...I deserved that, honestly." Tai groaned.

"Right." He then see's Pichu, with Chimchar and Piplup trying to recover her. "Who are they?"

"Two of them are our new friends. But that yellow rodent is Kari. She got poisoned!"

"Poisoned!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Okay. These guys are going to get it." Matt said. He charged forward, and did a bite attack. "Ugh. I still have the sudden urge to bite everything."

"*Clears throat* Right. How's Kari?" Tai said.

"I gave her a Pecha Berry. Thankfully I have those." Chimchar said. Kari then starts to wake up.

"Kari? Are you going to be alright?" Tai said.

"Ow...What happened?"

"You got poisoned. Thankfully Chimchar and Piplup cured you." Tai said. "Oh, and Matt and T.K. are here."

"They are?" Kari stood up, and saw the two fighting. "Uh, which cute Pokemon's which?"

"Well, Matt's the grey one, and T.K.'s the fox one." Tai said. "*Chuckles* Pooch."

"Don't make fun of them." Kari said. "You guys need help! Thunder Shock!" Her attack knocked out the remaining Spinaraks.

"Whoa! They're all out!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah. Thanks Kari." T.K. said.

"Wow. You're really a tough Digimon." Matt said.

"Well, actually we're Pokemon, right now." Tai said.

"Poke-what?" T.K. said. They told them the whole thing.

"So, we're Pokemon in a whole different world?" Matt said.

"Yeah." Tai said.

"I told you building that raft to sail into the Digital World was a bad idea!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey! Cool down! I was trying to get us to our friends!" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, that worked out well." Matt said.

"Hey, you guys can talk about this when we get back home. Right now, we need to go save Azurill!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Azurill?" T.K. said.

"We'll tell you on the way up!" Kari exclaimed. "Come on!" They all rushed their way to the top of the mountain.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mt. Bristle Peak<span>_

Azurill and Drowzee were walking, until they came up to a dead end. There was nothing in front of them, except for a small hole in the wall of boulders.

"Uh oh. It's a dead end." Azurill said. "Excuse me, Mr. Drowzee. Where is my lost item? Could you show me where it is?"

"Sorry, kiddo." Drowzee said. "Your lost item? It's not here, that's for sure."

"Huh?" Azurill was getting worried. "My...Big...Brother. My Big Brother's following us, right? He's coming soon?"

"Nope. Your big brother's not coming. I'll let you on a little secret. This was all a trick. I deceived you."

"H-Huh!?"

"But let's not dwell on that. There's a little favor I need to ask. See that hole behind you?" The hole behind Azurill fits perfectly for his size. "There's a rumor that there's a trove of thief treasure inside there! But as you can see, that hole there is too big for me. And that's where you come in." Azurill was really getting worried. "Don't worry. Just do as I say. Do that, and I'll help you get back out of there."

"B-But..." Azurill hopped on his tail. Usually he does that, as a seat, but now he's getting really scared, and he need something to cuddle on.

"Go on! Get going!" Drowzee got closer. "Go into that hole, and don't forget to bring back the treasure!"

"I Want My Big Brother!" Azurill slipped past Drowzee, and tried to run away, sobbing.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Drowzee managed to catch him. "Sheesh! I said that I'll take you home when you're done! If you won't so what I ask, there will be some trouble for you!"

"H-H-HELP!"

"Hold it right there!" Tai yelled. Drowzee turned to see the whole team behind him.

"We won't let you do that, you big bully!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"How did you find this place!?" Drowzee exclaimed.

"We're Team Pokepals! An Exploration Team of Wigglytuff's Guild!"

"! An Exploration Team!? You came to apprehend...Wait." He took a good look at them. "You're all just rookies, are you?"

"S-So!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Ha! I've dealt with Exploration Teams in my past. Seen them lookin for me everywhere. You probably don't have any guts to take me on."

"Y-Yes!" Pichu exclaimed. "Yes we do! I thought you were a friend of ours, but really, you're just a big bully!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Well. Looks like you've got guts. Then give it your all!"

"Oh we will!" Tai yelled. "Quick Attack!" He attacked Drowzee with the attack.

"Thunder Shock!" Kari then took this advantage to attack too. Unfortunately, Drowzee managed to dodge the attack. "What!?"

"How would you like getting pounded on!" Drowzee then used pound, and pounded Kari into the ground.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it!" Matt exclaimed. He charged forward, and then used bite on Drowzee. But then he got pounded away.

"Matt! I'm coming!" T.K. exclaimed. He then charged forward, and used Tackle. Drowzee dodged that too, and pushed him back. "How'd I missed him!?"

"Drowzee has forewarn!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Is that a head cold?" T.K. said.

"No. It's an ability he has. He can keep on avoiding our attacks most of the time!"

"But it's only mostly! That means he can still be attacked!" Pikachu exclaimed. He attacked with Quick attack, but again, he missed. He then got pounded away.

"Hey, wait. If Drowzee keeps on attacking me and Tai like that..." Kari wondered. "Got it." She then charged towards him, and tried a regular attack, but forewarn kicked in, an Drowzee dodged it. 'Make this work.' At the last second, Kari, painfully discharged her electricity, since Pichus get hurt when they discharge. When Drowzee pounded her away again, he got hit with the discharge, and was paralyzed.

"Good thinking, Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ugh...Thanks." Kari said, hurt.

"Now that he's stunned, and can't move. It's a good time to attack!" Matt exclaimed. He then used bite.

"I'm helping too!" T.K. charged forward, and used Tackle.

"BubbleBeam!"

"Ember!" Both attacks made contact.

"Kari. I have an idea." Tai said. "How about combining both of our attacks?"

"Both of them?" Kari thought about it. "Hmm...I never thought about that."

"Let's try it then."

"Okay." The two got positioned so they were as close as they can be. They then charged up their electricity as much as they can. Sparks were flying out of their red cheeks.

Both: "Thunder Shock!" The two then combined attacks, and made one large Lightning Bolt, and it hit Drowzee. Afterwards, the two were exhausted. Especially Kari. They used most of their electricity. After the dust cloud died down, Drowzee was knocked out.

"We did it!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Are you guys okay?" Matt said.

"We're fine, right Tai?" Kari said.

"Yeah. Still good to go." Tai said.

"Azurill!" Kari exclaimed. They rushed over to him. "Are you okay!? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I'm not." Azurill said. "Thank you!"

"Now let's get you home, with your big brother." Tai said.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Outside the Mystery Dungeon<p>

There were Pokemon that were part of the police.

"ZZZT! I am Magnezone, the Primary officer in this region! ZZZT! Thanks to you...We have been able to arrest an outlaw! ZZZT! We owe you great thanks for cooperation! ZZZT!" His sirens blared, with other Magnemites. "ZZZT! We will send the reward to your guild. Thank you again! ZZZT!"

"No mention it." Tai said. "Team Pokepals will be there to help others."

"ZZZT! Now come with us! ZZZT!"

Drowzee: "Awww..." The police took off with the criminal.

"Azurill!" Marill called.

"Marill!" Azurill called back. The two brothers reunited. Azurill was sobbing. "Marill! It was so scary!"

"You okay, Marill? Are you hurt?" Marill said. Matt and T.K. envisioned those two as themselves in human form.

"Just like us, little brother..." Matt said.

"Yeah." T.K. stepped forward. "Don't worry. He's not hurt. We got him to safety."

"Really? That's a relief!" Marill said. "Oh, Azurill...Azurill..."

"We're really happy for you guys." Kari said.

"You guys did this all for us. We won't forget what you did for us." Marill said. "Thank you so much. Come on, Azurill. You too."

"Yup. Thank you, very much." Azurill said. "Thank you for rescuing me!"

"Really...Really thank you!" Marill said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Guild Sublevel 1<span>_

"I just got a bounty reward from Magnezone." Chatot said. "Well done, team! Here's your share!" They get 3000 Poke...However, because the guild takes 90% of profits earned, Team Pokepals only get 300.

"WHAT!? This much!?" Pikachu exclaimed. "We beat up a criminal, and united two brothers together! We did much hard work!"

"...But of course! It's all part of the training!" Chatot said. "And we expect this much effort tomorrow, with your other friends! Hee-Heeee!" He left. Then, they heard Wigglytuff's Hyper Voice again. The team went down the chute.

* * *

><p><em><span>Guild Sublevel 2<span>_

Matt and T.K. were dazed when they got out.

"So, you're good then?" Pikachu said.

"Wigglytuff has a tough voice." T.K. said, dazed.

"So, how much did we get?" Matt said.

"Well, Magnezone gave us 3000 Poke." Pichu said.

"Wow! That's a lot!" T.K. exclaimed.

"But, the guild takes some of the money, so we only get 300." Pichu finished.

"SERIOUSLY!? We only get that much!?" Matt exclaimed.

"*Sigh* It's the guild's rule." Pikachu said.

"Humph! What a rip off!" T.K. exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter." Pichu said. "We saved Azurill, and that's worth something."

"All because you and Piplup had that weird dream." Chimchar said.

"Yeah...We did..." Piplup said.

"We knew that Azurill was gonna be in trouble earlier." Pikachu said.

"Yeah..." Pichu said. 'I heard Azurill shout for help...'

H-H-HELP!

'Then me and Piplup saw that vision...'

"If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!'

"H-H-HELP!"

'Those visions...They looked like they were the future...How come I was able to see something like that?...Piplup too?' Then, their stomachs growled.

"Oh. I guess we're getting hungry!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Man. I'm starving." Matt said. "Saving Azurill put my mind off that." Their stomachs keep growling.

"Ha, Ha! Let's get some dinner." Chimchar said.

* * *

><p>In the Mess hall, Pokemon, as usual were munching on the food in there.<p>

Afterwards, they all went to their rooms. Outside, a storm was hitting the town. Lightning struck.

"Whoa! That lightning's intense!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Eh. I could've done better." Pikachu said.

"I still remember you forcing us into that storm, Tai." Matt said.

"I thought it would get us into the Digital World!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"You know, the day I met you, Piplup, the other night was stormy too." Chimchar said.

"I guess something could be connected." Piplup said. "I don't remember what happened."

"Well, try remembering a little at a time, and you'll get it." Pichu said.

"I'm hitting the hay." Pikachu said. "If we don't get up early tomorrow, Loudred's gonna yell at us to get up."

"Yikes. Then we'd better get to sleep." T.K. said.

Later, some of the others were sleeping.

"Hey, Pichu. You awake?" Piplup whispered.

"I've been trying to get to sleep." Pichu said. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking of these visions we have." Piplup said. "Maybe whatever happened to us that made us wash up on shore, made us have visions of the future."

"Probably. I mean you probably don't see Pichus and Piplups dream up a future everyday."

"And not every day you'd see someone turn into Pokemon. Maybe they're connected. I just can't shake that feeling."

"Yeah..."

"You know, to be honest, I wonder what you and your friends were looking like humans."

"Well, I'm an 8-year old sweet and kind savior of the Digital World, with a big brother who wears goggles all the time."

"You probably are. I mean, you had doubts of Drowzee, even though he may have been a bad guy."

"It was because of us we were able to catch him."

"Maybe it has to do with that whole thing about time getting whacked up."

"That is what is making Pokemon go bad."

"I'm not sure why time is getting messed up, but I heard something about Time Gears."

"Time gears? What are those?"

"I only heard of them. Chimchar must know."

"We'll ask him tomorrow. Night."

"Night." They both went asleep. The storm outside was really coming down. Good thing they're actually inside a cliff. The well put up tent makes it so no one can take it down, not even Mother Nature. The grate is also covered up, to avoid flooding. If it gets all flooded up, a water Pokemon will have to be watch, until they unflood it. Having a settlement inside a cliff is more safe for a storm, rather than a house, since it's least likely to be brought down by a tornado, or a hurricane. In fact they should have something in the guild, like a Tornado shelter, so that everyone can pack their things, and avoid violent weather. To think about it, how does Pokemon deal with the weather? Like average animals in real life, or something else?

In a forest, a Pokemon dashed across the path. The rain was pelting on them, and thunder was clapping, lightning struck. They walked up to a Blue Gear floating.

"Do my eyes, deceive me?...Yes it is! I finally found it! A Time Gear!...But...this is only the first of many, to be collected."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Note: I was considering Matt to be a Mightyena, but that'd be WAY over the line, and over height.


End file.
